<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eden by BringMeBackHome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635621">Eden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome'>BringMeBackHome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, No Romance, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivi contemple sa terre natale</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Poulécriture</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Très court texte écrit dans le cadre du FoF du site FanFiction.net et répondant au personnage du mois sur le serveur Poulécriture.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un soupir s’échappa d’entre les lèvres rêches et pulpeuses de Vivi. Du haut de son palais sous le haut soleil de midi, elle regardait un brin rêveuse son royaume. Deux années étaient passées depuis la bataille et la défaite de Crocodile. Beaucoup de choses avaient eu lieu : la réconciliation entre les rebelles et le pouvoir, mais surtout la montée en puissance d’Alabasta dans le monde entier. Bientôt, elle serait à la tête de ce pays et rien ne lui ferait le plus plaisir. Sa nation resterait toujours son si précieux jardin d’Éden au cœur d’un désert des plus arides.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>